falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Raiders (Fallout 4)
Operators Disciples The Pack |related =Trappers }} Raiders are groups of barbaric and nomadic gangs found all throughout the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Raider groups that infest this region are not just some of the most primitive human groups to emerge in the wastelands — they are small anarchic bands of violent outcasts, preying on anything and anyone weaker than themselves. What they lack in intelligence, they make up for in abundance, ruthlessness, and extreme aggression. Large groups can be a handful, and some gangs contain particularly strong members, but most raiders are poorly equipped and all too accustomed to preying on the regions most vulnerable denizens. Although predominantly human, there are ghouls among their numbers. Many gangs also include one or more attack dogs. Like other groups, raiders have their share of legendary members and infamous bosses. However, some groups contain at least one particularly powerful member who may not stand out from the pack. Raiders equipped with salvaged power armor are easy enough to spot, but the veteran raiders often appear wearing the same low quality gear one will find on any of their comrades.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.38-39: "'''Raiders' ''Raiders are plentiful, ruthless, and extremely aggressive—luckily, they’re not particularly bright. Large groups can be a handful, and some gangs contain particularly strong members, but most Raiders are poorly equipped and all too accustomed to preying on the Commonwealth’s most vulnerable residents. Raiders are predominantly human, but there are some Ghouls among their numbers. Many Raider gangs also include one or more attack dogs. They’ve managed to maintain a strong presence throughout the Commonwealth, but check locations like Hardware Town, Combat Zone, and Dunwich Borers when you’re itching to find a gang of Raiders. Common Raiders Most Raiders possess at least one piece of Raider armor, but leather armor and metal armor are also quite common. More powerful Raiders even sport pieces of combat armor, so any two Raiders can have wildly different resistances. Because the weapons they carry are equally varied, it’s just as difficult to gauge a specific Raider’s offensive capabilities. Most Raiders are limited to low-quality ballistic guns and melee weapons, but they will use any weapon they can salvage. Fragmentation grenades are also very popular with Raider gangs, so expect to dodge at least a few explosives when battling larger groups. Unnamed Raider Bosses Like other groups and factions, Raiders have their share of Legendary members and infamous bosses. However, some groups contain at least one particularly powerful Raider who may not stand out from the pack. Raider Psychos equipped with Power Armor are easy enough to spot, but Raider Veterans often appear wearing gear you might find on any of their comrades. When in doubt, do a bit of reconnaissance before engaging a group of Raiders. Raider Dogs Raiders tend to equip their Attack Dogs with accessories and armor. These items may make their animals look more intimidating, but they offer no protection. Two Attack Dogs of the same level can have different strengths and weaknesses, but a quick look is usually all it takes to tell them apart. Dogs with full coats of fur have higher Perception and less Health than mangier Attack Dogs." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Groups, Gangs, and Factions) They are known to extort the denizens of the region, and raid other raider groups for materiel and kidnappings. More gruesome acts like skinning their victims alive and wearing their skins is also known. Organization Raiders are split into various gangs generally being led by a single leader. These leaders tend to be much more brutal and ruthless than their followers.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "Raiders are the scourge of the Wasteland, in the Commonwealth and everywhere else. Loosely organized, with a power hierarchy based on pure ruthlessness, they will attack anyone at any time... for any reason." Raider strongholds fluctuate greatly in size between the gangs of the Commonwealth; some bases are mere camps while others cover vast swathes of land or sea. Libertalia, for instance, is made up of many rusted ships and boats. From these camps the raiders stage attacks on nearby settlements or pick off lone travelers. Besides raiding, some raider gangs have taken up more civilized forms of recreation. The Forged have reactivated Saugus Ironworks and are using the facility to smelt metals to make armaments. A detachment sent to Dunwich Borers began to scavenge the pre-War quarry and are shipping their products back to the Forged.Saugus Ironworks terminal entries; Slag's terminal, Materials: "Scrap shipments from Dunwich Borers have halted. Sent Bedlam to light the fire under the worms." A particularly mechanically savvy gang called the Rust Devils utilize redecorated robots for their raids. What parts they can not use to repair robots with they fashion into scrap, traps, and suits of armor. Ack-Ack's gang Ack-Ack's gang based itself in USAF Satellite Station Olivia, and harasses nearby farms, such as Abernathy farm, for food. Boomer's gang Not merely tribalistic raiders, Boomer's gang settled Outpost Zimonja, growing tatos, digging a well, and fortifying the pathway from the road. However, these are just precautions as the gang still raids, extorts, and murders for fun. Their leader takes a particular interest in personal armament, sporting power armor and a Fat Man. Bosco's gang Almost certainly the largest raider group in the Commonwealth, Bosco's gang is based out of D.B. Technical High School, but controls almost the entirety of Boston proper. The last two holdouts in the city were the Shamrock TaphouseD.B. Technical High School terminal entries; Bosco's terminal, Shamrock and Back Street Apparel,D.B. Technical High School terminal entries; Bosco's terminal, Damn Mutts leaving only Hyde Park when Scutter refused to submit. The gang took the Shamrock Taphouse by having a member sneak in and jam the locks on the doors, trapping their rivals inside when they released their rabies infected attack dogs. Those that survived submitted to Bosco's rule. The other Commonwealth raiders fear Bosco, knowing full well that they couldn't defeat him when he comes for them. He however chooses to not attempt to take Libertalia, believing that his force couldn't adapt to the terrain. Still, Bosco has slowly gone insane due to a rabies bite from his own rabid dogs.D.B. Technical High School terminal entries; Bosco's terminal, Something's WrongD.B. Technical High School terminal entries; Bosco's terminal, Poison Their economy likely revolves around the overwhelming amount of scavenging and supplies available in the Boston ruins, including, obviously, the raiding of the trade between Goodneighbor, Diamond City and the rest of the Commonwealth. Chancer's gang Chancer has established her gang within the expansive Andrew Station metro tunnels and they keep mostly to themselves. South Boston is rife with rival raider gangs and super mutants, so staying underground until they need to head elsewhere for supplies suits them well. Cinder's gang Cinder has also gone underground with her gang, taking Revere Beach Station. The gang is mostly isolated to the peninsula they are on, with Gunners blocking movement to the north, and super mutants blocking movement to the northwest. Still, they can come out occasionally to raid Nordhagen Beach, a meager gourd farm. Cutty's gang Cutty lords over the Poseidon Energy plant on the coastal waters of Boston. The gang is having issues with the robotic security systems still active in the facility, as well as the mirelurks shuffling in its sublevels, so the gang mainly stays in the upper levels for this reason. The only nearby settlement to raid is the Warwick homestead seeing as advancement west is hindered by the Gunner presence in Quincy. Demo's gang Demo and his crew lie in wait in the backroom of Hardware Town and use a damsel in distress to lure unsuspecting victims into a bloodbath. They have already duped several wastelanders inside, murdered them, and dumped their corpses in the basement. Griswold's gang Griswold's gang has secured the Monsignor Plaza shopping center in the heart of Boston. Aside from the standard murder, kidnapping and extortion, Griswold also has a creative side which his injects into his collection of raider-centric poetry. Helter Skelter's gang Like some other raider groups, Helter Skelter's gang has settled in the metro tunnels of Malden Center where they are surrounded by super mutants and feral ghouls above ground. However, the metro certainly does not protect the gang when a platoon of Institute synths storm the place and attempt to slaughter everyone inside. Helter Skelter and some of his best men have holed up in the terminus of the tunnel, and are making their last stand against the synthetic menace. Jared's gang Jared's gang decided to take over Lexington, first securing the Corvega assembly plant as their base of operations. To do so they needed to clear the town of the feral ghouls. Once that was done they built up their defenses - notably leaving a gap in security in their basement exit. This decision was a good one for them, as caravans pass by the town three times a month. Jared's main goal was to harness the power of "the Sight." This ability to see the future was activated by the use of chems, as in the case of Mama Murphy. However, one has to have the Sight first, something Jared learned the hard way. Though this was not a complete loss for him, as the rumors of his gang getting "free" chems bolstered their numbers. One day, after months of traveling, the survivors of the Quincy Massacre passed through this gang's territory. Jared instantly recognizing Mama Murphy as the fortuneteller who told him his fate, sending Gristle with a detachment of his raiders to Concord to go after her and her caravan. Meanwhile, Lonnie, a lieutenant of Jared, took some men to clear out the straggling ferals in the apartments. Word travels around when the Sole Survivor wipes out other raider gang. When Jared hears of the slaughter of the gang at Beantown Brewery, he decided that it would be best to post more guards around the facility. When he hears of Bosco's gang's slaughter, he is both relieved that the lunatics are dead and scared, sending scouts out to try to figure out where the killer will strike next. Judge Zeller's gang Judge Zeller and his gang have made their home in the East Boston Preparatory School, and make their living harassing trade caravans on their way to and from Bunker Hill. Lefty's gang Lefty and his crew have broken through the defenses of the Cabot family and are trying to release the patriarch from his prison beneath Parsons State Insane Asylum. Of course, they do not understand the gravity of the situation nor what would happen should Lorenzo be freed. Mahkra Fishpacking A small band of raiders set up camp in and around the Mahkra Fishpacking plant, but were recently slaughtered by Institute synths. Nothing remains besides a few tents and a few raider corpses. Rags' gang The survivors of the crew of the [[Wreck of the FMS Northern Star|FMS Northern Star]] have made their beached cargo vessel their home since they ran aground in 2077. They were once Norwegian refugees, but now they are ghoulified raiders led by a man named Rags, determined to harass nearby settlements like the Warwick homestead. Red Tourette's gang Red Tourette took control of the federal ration stockpile outside the main city in order to secure a stable food supply. However, when Tower Tom's gang took the Beantown Brewery, they failed to secure the food they had hoped for. In an act of desperation, Tom attacked Red's encampment hoping to gather some food, but instead took Red Tourette's sister (Lily) hostage, ransoming her safety for shipments of food, which unbeknownst to him were urinated upon by Red's dogs. Lily, however, was killed trying to escape and Tom had to keep her sister in the dark to keep the food shipments coming. Being suspicious, Red sent an infiltrator to join Tom's gang and after searching, found no trace of Lily. When Tom's gang is wiped out she expresses hope to finding her sister, believing that she was moved prior to the crew getting slaughtered. Ricca's gang Prior to its extermination by being overrun by feral ghouls, this group fortified College Square. They used it as a base not only for the usual raider antics, but also an extortion racket, charging travelers safe passage (from themselves) through their territory for a set fee.Toll schedule However, if the ghouls had not wiped out the raiders at College Square, a mutiny against Ricca would have been inevitable since her tolls weren't sustainable, and drove traders to take other routes.Letter Rust Devils The Rust Devils secured a base at the Fort Hagen satellite array and the hangar below. While some gangs have guard dogs, these raiders have guard robots; rather than merely raiding settlements and extorting travelers, they have the technological know-how to raid warehouse and stores for robotics and create their own death machines. Scutter's gang A small vicious raider band in Hyde Park, led by Scutter, they are particularly noted for skinning and wearing their victims. They are also noted to have refused to submit to Bosco's gang. Sinjin's gang Led by a ghoul named Sinjin, this gang takes residence in the Milton General Hospital. They are notorious for harassing Goodneighbor and for particularly causing havoc for Kent Connolly, who sent the Sole Survivor, dressed as the Silver Shroud, to take them down. Unlike other raider leaders, Sinjin has the drive, tenacity, and vision that characterize true warlords. In time, he could form an army to rock the very foundations of the Commonwealth, which is why Hancock has a vested interest in eliminating him before he becomes a real problem.The Silver Shroud Sinner's gang Sinner and his raiders didn't have a set base of operation, and roamed the wasteland as nomadic bandits... that is, until they swooped in and took over the Sole Survivor's newly erected raider settlement during Home Sweet Home. Decked out in power armor, the small gang is a formidable force. Slough's gang Slough and his gang of ghouls inhabit the radioactive pit of Quincy Quarries. They do not butt heads with other raider gangs, but the Gunners have encroached on the quarries plenty of times. The gang also recently uncovered the entrance to Vault 88, and have been trying their best to get inside to loot it. Sully Mathis' gang Sully Mathis, with the help of the Sole Survivor, drained Thicket Excavations under the auspicious of collecting scrap. However, he is the head of a gang that intends to use the place as a base of operations to terrorize the region, using the added benefit of farming the mirelurks that once called the flooded pit home. The Forged The Forged are a fanatical gang headed by Slag, a man with a mean streak and an affinity for burning weaklings and dissenters in the crucibles of the Saugus Ironworks. With little in the way of food and supplies in the ironworks, they mostly resort to raiding nearby farms, especially Finch farm. Tower Tom's gang Tower Tom took control of the Beantown Brewery, and although beer was plentiful, the food was scarce. He sent Sparta to the BADTFL regional office to scrounge up any food to stave off the inevitable desertion of his crew. In desperation, he led an attack on the federal ration stockpile to secure any foodstuffs, but Red Tourette's gang was well established and supplied. The raid force was slaughtered, but they were able to take several hostages, one of which was Lily, Red Tourette's sister. Using this as leverage, Tom blackmailed his way into securing supplies, although unbeknownst to him, they were purposely urinated on by Red's dogs. However, his gang failed to properly tie Lily up, and in her attempt to escape she was accidentally killed. Tom in an action of desperation kept up the appearance of her still being in his possession to continue the food supplies. Walter's gang Operating out of the Walden Pond gift shop basement and cave, they pillage, blackmail, and murder at their discretion. Ironically, they are completely oblivious of who Henry David Thoreau was and what transcendentalism is. West Everett Estates A gang of raiders drove the original survivors of the suburb out shortly after the Great War. It is unknown how power changed hands between this gang over the centuries, but the gang was wiped out in 2287 when a tribe of super mutants led by Hammer swept through the settlement and claimed it as their own. Wire's gang A band of former Minutemen, led by James Wire, these desperate, disillusioned souls fell into raiding. Originally settling the remains of Libertalia, they quickly began to offer their services as mercenaries. However, when the merchants they were hired by began to stiff them on their deals, they began to attack the very caravans they once protected. This lead to an impromptu extortion deal between Bunker Hill and Libertalia, with the merchants they previously employed bribing them far more money to just be left alone. Word would spread and they found themselves with new recruits, ones arriving with word of a new gang in the bay. Leaders * Ack-Ack (USAF Satellite Station Olivia) * Boomer (Outpost Zimonja) * Bosco (D.B. Technical High School) * Chancer (Andrew station) * Cinder (Revere Beach Station) * Cutty (Poseidon Energy) * Demo (Hardware Town) * Griswold (Monsignor Plaza) * Helter Skelter (Malden Center) * Jared (Corvega assembly factory) * Judge Zeller (East Boston Preparatory School) * Lefty (Parsons State Insane Asylum) * Rags (Wreck of the FMS Northern Star) * Red Tourette (Federal ration stockpile) * Ricca (deceased, College Square) * Scutter (Hyde Park) * Sinjin (attempting to take Goodneighbor, Milton General Hospital) * Slag (leader of the Forged, Saugus Ironworks) * Slough (Quincy Quarries) * Sully Mathis (Thicket Excavations) * Tower Tom (Beantown Brewery) * James Wire (Libertalia) Members Territories Specific locations }} Outside relations By their very nature, raiders are lawless individual and only stick with people of a like mind. This means that everyone who is not a part of their gang is a potential target for kidnapping, slavery, torture, and murder, and this includes members of other raider gangs. As such, they are the scourge of the Commonwealth and are rightfully hated by every major player in the Commonwealth, particularly the Commonwealth Minutemen. The Brotherhood of Steel, The Railroad, and The Institute also show no love for raiders, as they routinely disrupt their operative's missions throughout the region. Technology Raiders make use of primitive armor forged from leather, scrap metal, and scavenged combat armor. This gives many raiders varying forms of attire and a myriad of different resistances. However, some raider bosses have managed to restore functionality to scavenged suits of power armor.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "Across the Commonwealth, some of the fiercest raider leaders have scavenged old suits of Power Armor and restored them to full working order." Like their armor, raiders use a wide assortment of firearms in their operations. The most common firearm are crudely made especially pipe rifles pistols, which are valued for its ease of use, versatility, and modifiability.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "Pipe weapons are crude, low-tech, widely available... and highly modifiable. They are favored by the Commonwealth's Raider groups." Other arms include anything they can salvage from ruins and settlements, include 10mm pistols, hunting rifles, combat shotguns, combat rifles, and rarely laser weaponry. Appearances Raiders appear in Fallout 4 and its add-ons Vault-Tec Workshop and Nuka-World. See also * Trappers Gallery Art of Fo4 raider armor concept art.jpg|From the Art of Fallout 4 Fallout4 Concept Raiders.png|Concept art FO4 Raiders Art Book.jpg|Concept art FO4 Art Raider Types.jpg|Raider types Back Street Apparel raiders safe.jpg|Raider working on a safe in Back Street Apparel Back Street Apparel raiders warming up.jpg|Raider warming up in Back Street Apparel Andrew station.png|A raider base at Andrew station Fo4 Corvega Jared.png|Jared, a raider gang leader at Lexington FO4 ending scene4 02.jpg|Raider in an endings slide FO4 Slough and his gang.jpg|Ghoulified raiders from Quincy Quarries and their leader Slough FO4 Rags and his crew.jpg|Norwegian ghoul raiders from the Wreck of the FMS Northern Star and their leader Rags FO4 Monsignor Plaza (8).png|Ghoulified raider at Monsignor Plaza Fo-promo-raiders-starter-box-low-res_orig.jpg|''Fallout: Wasteland Warfare'' figurines Fo-promo-raider-scavver-male-1-white-bg-low-res_orig.jpg|Raider scavver Fo-promo-raider-psycho-female-1-white-bg-low-res_orig.jpg|Raider psycho Raiders Scavvers Psychos.jpg|''Fallout: Wasteland Warfare'' 2019 updates Fallout_Raiders_Core.jpg References Category:Fallout 4 factions Category:Fallout 4 raiders de:Räuber (Fallout 4) es:Saqueadores (Fallout 4) ru:Рейдеры (Fallout 4)